gta_mythsfandomcom-20200222-history
GTA Myths Wiki:Requests for Promotion
Positions 'Rollback' Rollback (called Patrollers) can revert disruptive edits, monitor and ban users from the Wiki's chat and can remove forum posts. If a patroller spots vandalism, they report it to an admin. A user will also gain Chat Moderator abilities if their Rollback request is successful Requirements for Patroller: *Be in good standing with the wiki with few blocks. *Have a minimun of 500 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least one month. 'Administrator' Administrators (admins) have the same abilities of a patroller, as well as the ability to block users. They can also ban users from the chat and have more editing capabilties, such as changing the Wiki's theme or accessing internal files on the wiki. Requirements for Administrator: *Must have Rollback abilities. *Have a minimum of 750 edits. *Have been active on the wiki for at least 2 months. 'Bureaucrat' Bureaucrats are the most elite members on the Wiki. They have all the abilities of all other staff members combined, they can promote and demote users. Upon a user's request for Bureaucrat, a Bureaucrat-only vote will ensue which will stay open one week. All of the Staff and the community are barred from voting, but are allowed to leave a comment. Requirements for Bureaucrat: *Must be an Administrator. *Have a minimum of 1,500 edits. *Have been active regularly on the wiki for at least 6 months, but 1 year is prefered. How to Apply All requests remain active one week for voting and will be closed as inactive after said time. A request may be closed early if more than half of the staff has cast a vote. There may be only one vote per user. If a request fails, that user cannot apply again until a month has passed. A user who applys may not vote for themselves. Votes are counted at face value and are not subject to a percentage. This insures all get a fair say. You may also not delete your request in the active nor inactive sections. Requirements To vote or file a promotion/demotion request, you must have at least 100 edits, have been active for one month, and be in good standing with no blocks within the past month on your record. This isn't to discourage users from voting, it's to prevent Sockpuppetry, Meatpuppetry and ensure that Revenge Demotions are avoided. Archives *Archives 1 through 5. Active Requests Ali Rocky - Patroller Hey members . I am Ali Rocky and want to join the wiki staff once again . My first stint as a patroller was ruined by some guys on the wiki but lets move forward . I am regularly active for about 12-16 hours . I have the ability to defend the wiki from vandalism and trolls . Many staff members also requested me to apply for this post . Well its up to the community . Votes *'No' - Myth(Talk/ ) 20:58, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:32, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *'No' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:24, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *1/2--MH007 *'No' ~ 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 04:56, June 18, 2015 (UTC)' *No - SuperMythHunter *'No' - Matthew103 (talk) 09:58, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Comments *Weak yes. I know you can help the wiki with vandals. But I find a little problem with your grammar. You sometimes write "GTA" as "gta" and give space before signs like ":". But I am still trusting you. Just improve your grammar and everything is good.Myth(Talk/ ) 20:58, June 17, 2015 (UTC) **After thinking for sometime I am changing my vote to No. Myth(Talk/ ) 08:52, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *Your grammar is terrible, most of my edits in the past two days have been fixing things where you have been. Honestly, since Sasquatch and Boomer have begun to get a little inactive, this wiki's quality has gone from good to extremely bad. Articles are made very poorly by a (and I hate to sound mean and aggressive) lot of people, including some staff. Honestly, if you're going to make and publish an article, make sure it is in the best shape you can make it, make sure it has a reasonably sized title, not "haunted basketball court in washington beach" for example. This isn't a dig at just you, Ali, because there are others as I've said, but until this is sorted out across the wiki, I don't think we can have another staff member who is not yet able to get simple grammar correct. Apart from all of the above, there is also the case of that over the last year and a half, you have been blocked countless times for being a pain in the rectal area. I seriously don't think you are ready to be a member of the staff yet. Sorry to you and the others if this seems harsh. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:32, June 17, 2015 (UTC) *I agree with Vault. You are very active and everything but you need to improve your grammar first before becoming a staff member. Not withstanding the fact there are a number of users on the wiki that need help with their grammar, I think this is a larger issue here that has come to a point that it needs to be addressed but that's another conversation. I do think you would be a great patroller but you first need to work on your grammar because other users don't want to spend all day correcting mistakes. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:24, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *Ever since Sasquatch and Boomer started to become inactive, I started to think, "Will anyone else come and join us?". Well, forget that now. Grammar is a thing which is required by everyone to make other people understand and communicate with people in a mannered way. I respect your pre-position (get it? pre-position? meaning his preposition grammar and prior position) but there is no simple way for you to get back on track. If you came back to be a partroller again, why the heck did you leave in the first place? AwesomeBoy (contact) 04:56, June 18, 2015 (UTC) *Same as vault boy SuperMythHunter *I'm sorry Ali, but I'll vote 'no' for now. I agree with Hunter and Vault. Yeah, you really need to work on your grammar because a good staff member needs a good skill in grammars. Remember, this is an advice, I'm not trying to hurt you or something like that, it's just that you're not capable of being a staff member. I also agree with AwesomeBoy, if you want to be a patroller here, then why did you left? No hard feelings, okay? - Matthew103 (talk) 09:58, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Inactive Requests Request closed June 10, 2015 as Successful. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 19:37, June 10, 2015 (UTC) MythHunter 007 - Admin Hello fellow Wikia editors, my name is MythHunter 007 and I would like to apply for an Admin position on this wikia. I have been active since December and have accumulated more than 750 edits.I would really like to contribute more to the wiki, to keep it free of vandals and running smoothly.So, to sum it up, I hereby request promotion to the Admin position. Votes *'Yes '- Matthew103 (talk) 03:55, June 9, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes ~ 'AwesomeBoy (contact) 05:04, June 9, 2015 (UTC)' *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 15:02, June 9, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:32, June 9, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' -Boomer8 (talk) 03:28, June 10, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Myth(Talk/ ) 07:02, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Comments *You have all the requirements needed as an Admin. - Matthew103 (talk) 03:55, June 9, 2015 (UTC) *We're gonna need more than what meets the eye. And by that, I mean you. AwesomeBoy (contact) 05:04, June 9, 2015 (UTC) *Great user. Would be a great addition to the admins. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:32, June 9, 2015 (UTC) *You're a pretty good user, and would do a fine job as an admin. Boomer8 (talk) 03:28, June 10, 2015 (UTC) *We need people like you to protect the wiki - Myth(Talk/ ) 07:02, June 10, 2015 (UTC) Request closed June 7, 2015 as Successful. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:20, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Boomer8 - Bureaucrat Hi Sasquatch, I'd like to begin by stating that it has been a pleasure serving as an administrator on this wiki for the past couple years and I look forward for the years to come. You have been an amazing bureaucrat/founder of this wiki and will be the best. I completely understand why you may not want to promote another user to bureaucrat a second time, since the last one turned out to be a total nutjob, but you know me pretty well, and that was a one in a thousand chance scenario. I've been improving this wiki since February of 2013 - shortly after this wiki was created - by creating and fixing pages, improving the rules, stopping vandalism, ect. I don't think I need to list them all. But most of all, I believe I have the experience and maturity of being promoted to bureaucrat. I'm one of the most loyal people on this wiki you can trust. If you believe I'm qualified enough to handle this position, I'd be honored to serve as a bureaucrat on this great web site. Thanks. --Boomer8 (talk) 05:28, June 5, 2015 (UTC) Vote * Yes --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:18, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Comments *You've been a great editor here for many years and in more ways than one proven your commitment and loyalty to the GTA Myths Wiki. I have seen you in action in all sorts of scenarios and you have exemplified all the traits in a great leader. I look forward to continually working with you and couldn't be more pleased to have you as my co-bureaucrat. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:18, June 7, 2015 (UTC) Request closed April 7, 2015 as Successful.--Sasquatch101 (talk) 01:18, April 8, 2015 (UTC) MythHunter 007 - Patroller As requested by Sasquatch and Myth hunter i am here to apply for patroller rights. I want to be a patroller so I can stop vandalism to this wiki before people can see the vandalized pages. I am active on this wiki about every day.So if I become a patroller you guys will not regret it thank you for reading this .--MH007 (Talk) or (Don't talk) 04:17, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Myth(Talk/ ) 04:37, April 4, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - AwesomeBoy *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 09:39, April 4, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:22, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Comments *007 would be a great addition to the staff. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 21:22, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Request closed March 10, 2015 as Successful. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:18, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Myth hunter - Admin I am applying for admin on sasquatch's advice. As we all know that vandals are attacking thid wiki and we are lacking a quick response to it, there is need of active admins. I am regularly active amd usually the first one to see vandalism. If some people think that I am not ready for admin then make me admin for one month only. Please vot in Yes, Yes(for one month) and No. - Hunter(Talk/ ) 07:05, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Votes *Yes - SuperMythHunter (contact) 11:47,April 11,2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - AwesomeBoy (contact) 16:37, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes ' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:42, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:43, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes- 'MH007 *'Yes' Boomer8 (talk) 05:47, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Comments * Request closed March 10, 2015 as Successful. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 08:18, March 10, 2015 (UTC) AwesomeBoy ~ Admin Same as Myth hunter, we need more admins to protect the wiki and double the security. Hope you'll do the right thing now. Only for 1 month guys, only for 1 month. It's not for me, it's for the wiki. Votes *'Yes' - Hunter(Talk/ ) 09:02, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 12:42, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 22:43, March 8, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - MH007 *'Yes' Boomer8 (talk) 05:47, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Comments *I'd really have no problem you being a permanent admin here. Boomer8 (talk) 05:47, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Closed as "Null and Void" because of Aiden Pearce2 changing other's vote. "Aiden Pearce 2 (Rollback)" Hi Guys Sorry for long inactivity My IPad Was broken after fighting with a boy in the street that boy was crazy but he's got his Lessons! But pls vote Yes. I forgot My Password to Sign in with My PC. Since My IPad just repaired yesterday and i came back to editing. Next Time I will more careful. and Robert? Im so sorry for that behavior we are not Rivals, We are Friends, we are same and we are in the same Place and same Wiki so we are Like Brothers And realy Big family so if you believe this Please Vote Yes! (Aiden Pearce 2|Talk) February 11, 2015, 3:15 UTC Votes No-Hunter(Talk/ ) 12:46, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Comments *You were incivil and hence, effectively broke the rules. You can't write with a good grammar. There were grammatical errors even in the request.Hunter(Talk/ ) 12:46, February 11, 2015 (UTC) Request closed February 3, 2015 as Unsuccessful - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:58, February 3, 2015 (UTC) MythHunter2013 - Demotion & Inactive MythHunter2013 has been inactive for a while now so I think he should be demoted and moved to inactive until he makes a return that isn't just one edit. What will happen is he is demoted to Patroller and then his tag will say inactive. He doesn't actually get fully demoted. Please vote below. Votes *'Yes' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) *'No'-Hunter(Talk/ ) 05:12, February 3, 2015 (UTC) *'No' --Sasquatch101 (talk) 07:08, February 3, 2015 (UTC) * No -- ''AwesomeBoy (contact) 13:58, February 3, 2015 (UTC)'' Comments *As I've said above. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 21:33, February 2, 2015 (UTC) *He is actually not that inactive. He also blocked a vandal sometime ago.Hunter(Talk/ ) 05:12, February 3, 2015 (UTC) *MythHunter 2013 is to an extent not that active, but he is around and always responds to anyone on his talk page promptly. He is a very good editor and is probably just taking a break. If he continues to stay away then he should probably be removed but at the moment I don't think it's necessary. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 07:08, February 3, 2015 (UTC) * Yeah, about that. People sometimes has to be inactive for a reason. For example, in my wiki, I had a Back2Back event which I couldn't attend as I was busy to get edits here to be a Patroller. My staff agreed that. Well, you guys should create a new rule, about which I will fill in the details later. But, I do agree it is his fault for not leaving any "inactivity" message. He last came on January 1, which means he has been inactive for 1 month and 3 days. Let's see if he comes or not. If he doesn't come for another 2 months, he's a goner alright. AwesomeBoy (contact) 13:58, February 3, 2015 (UTC) Request closed January 14, 2015 as Successful. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:35, January 15, 2015 (UTC) AwesomeBoy-Patroller Hey, Guys. It's me, AwesomeBoy. I want to become a Patroller on this wiki. I have been way active on this wiki, plus I have only 500 edits too. I have found some stuff in SA : * Skydoors (found more of them) * The Darkness of Ganton * The Question Mark in the Woods (made a better version of it) Well, I know I was blocked 2 times, but I won't say I am a good guy or bad. I will just say I am a Myth Hunter. And I want to be a Patroller. Vote 'Yes' if you think I will be a great Patroller or vote 'No' if you think I am not compatible for this position. Have a Awesome day! Votes *Yes-Hunter(Talk/ ) 13:38, January 7, 2015 (UTC) *'Yes' - Boomer8 (talk) 03:30, January 8, 2015 (UTC) * Yes-MythHunter 007 * Yes - Matthew103 (talk) 10:38, January 8, 2015 (UTC) * Yes - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 16:12, January 8, 2015 (UTC) * Yes --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:38, January 9, 2015 (UTC) * Yes --Freddy with the Fazbear First. (talk) 17:54, June 9, 2015 (UTC) comments *In my opinion he is one of the best and active users. So he deserves the position.Hunter(Talk/ ) 13:50, January 7, 2015 (UTC) *Even though you don't have the best of grammar, I believe you're definitely active enough to efficiently do your job as patroller here. --Boomer8 (talk) 03:30, January 8, 2015 (UTC) * same as hunter.-MythHunter 007 * Not only he has the skill to be a good patroller, he's very friendly and always introduce new users and help them along the way! So I think he deserves to be a patroller here! - Matthew103 (talk) 10:38, January 8, 2015 (UTC) * You're a great editor and are very enthusiastic about myths. Since you are always active around the wiki you will be a great help for new editors just discovering myths. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:38, January 9, 2015 (UTC) Request closed October 31, 2014 as "Successful" --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:39, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Myth hunter- Patroller Hello everyone, I am Myth hunter. I wanted to become a patroller on this wiki to keep the wiki free of vandalism. I am regularly active on the wiki , almost everyday. I have also found some myths and easter eggs that include- *CJ Target easter egg *Question Mark in the Woods *I also prove the existence of Back O' Beyond Teleporter because I found it Teleporting me. I know that around 3 months ago I caused some disruption on the wiki. But I am sorry for that and I will never do that again. I clearly understand the rules and I will never break them. Please vote "yes" if you want me to become a patroller and "No" if you don't want to become a patroller. Please leave a comment if I have some thing to improve. I will not be angry at anyone who votes a "No".~~~~ Votes * Yes-'''Rayan Omer Raja * '''Yes - GTA_Myth_Hunter01 (talk) 20:28, October 27, 2014 (SCAN) * Yes '- Matthew103 (talk) 08:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) * Yes - MythHunter2013 (talk) 3,:39,October 31,2014 (UTC) *'Yes - --Boomer8 (talk) 03:53, November 1, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes' - --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Comments *I say yes to promote Myth hunter because he`s a very good friend but he also help other myth hunters, he helped me with the Toreno the Spy myth and he found the Question Mark in the woods, I know he diserves to be upgraded to a higher level, and I hope your also say YES because that`s what he diserves...Sorry if it was a long text XD.--GTA_Myth_hunter01 (talk) 20:30, October 27, 2014 (SCAN) *He deserves to be a patroller here in this wiki. Even though he broke some rules back then, I am really sure that he will not do it again. He is a very good editor here and always help fellow myth-hunters along the way! He is also the one who is helping me in my problems, whether in wiki problems or in my personal problems, in other words, he is a really good friend! - Matthew103 (talk) 08:46, October 28, 2014 (UTC) *You are a very active and useful user, so I think you deserve to be a patroller. --Boomer8 (talk) 03:53, November 1, 2014 (UTC) *You are a fantastic editor here and will be a great addition to the staff. --Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:36, November 1, 2014 (UTC) Closed September 29, 2014 as Successful. Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:47, September 30, 2014 (UTC) Aiden Pearce 2 - Demotion due to Inactivity Aiden Pearce 2 comonlly known as Mashi has been inactive for close to two full months as his last edit was August 5th. Before that he didn't edit all that much and has been winding down and becoming less and less active. I think it is important to have active staff members so the wiki can run properly and at this point Mashi is not fulfilling his position. Mashi needs to vacate his positon as Patroller so other more active users can fill the position. Please vote "Yes" for demotion or "No" for no demotion. Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:01, September 28, 2014 (UTC) Votes *'Yes' - Sasquatch101 (talk) 03:01, September 28, 2014 (UTC) * Yes - Matthew103 (talk) 11:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC) * Yes -MythHunter2013 (talk ) 20:44, September 28,2014 (UTC) * Yes '- Boomer8 (talk) 06:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Comments *He is very inactive. I do not think that I have ever found him editing since I have joined the wiki.--Myth hunter (talk) 04:30, September 28, 2014 (UTC) *Same with Myth hunter's comment. Matthew103 (talk) 11:57, September 28, 2014 (UTC) *Aside from the inexcusable lack of activity, I believe Mashi was a big contributing factor to the sadisttic plan of Communist's of overthrowing Sasquatch and banning me; all for his own lust for power and adminship. Furthermore, he can't even formulate a sentence in the English language. Boomer8 (talk) 06:28, September 29, 2014 (UTC) Closed September 23, 2014 as "S''uccessful" ''Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Matthew103 - Rollback Hello fellow users of GTA Myths Wiki. The time that I joined GTA Myths Wiki, I started editing my profile to make it more interesting, but if it weren't for Awesomeboy and LS11sVaultBoy, my profile will never be the way that I wanted it to be! But I didn't just edit my profile, i also created many blog posts to help myth-hunters in their investigations, these blog posts contains different myths in GTA San Andreas (but I'll make more blog posts about myths in other GTA games if I have them). My main jobs here are to improve this wiki and help my fellow myth-hunters in investigating myths. Anyway, I wanted to be a patroller in this wiki so I can help in protecting this wiki from vandalism and disruptive edits. I wanted to make this wiki the best myth-hunting place ever! I promise that I will do my best in protecting this wiki. Remember, vote wisely! Thank you for taking your time to read this! Votes *'Yes - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:11, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *Yes--Myth hunter (talk) 21:09, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes '- Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:02, September 10, 2014 (UTC) *'Yes '- Boomer8 (talk) 02:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) Comments *We need more Patrollers and you suit the requirements. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 20:11, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *You are a good editor. Also the only patroller is very inactive.--Myth hunter (talk) 21:09, September 7, 2014 (UTC) *You seem like a decent editor so I see no reason why you shouldn't be promoted to patroller. By the way, make sure you leave your signature on discussion pages like this. Boomer8 (talk) 02:18, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *This request should be closed now.--Myth hunter (talk) 06:12, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Closed September 23, 2014 as "Unsuccessful" ''Sasquatch101 (talk) 04:49, September 24, 2014 (UTC) Radical Edward2 - Administrator Hey. I rarely talk in discussions but to anyone that does know me, I'm Radical Edward2. Sasquatch101 recommended me to apply. I've been around for quite some time. I've been on and off lately because I'm in my last year of college. Over the years that I've spent searching for myths and oddities I have always tried to analyze every possible angle of a myth in order to debunk or confirm them. With the rise of photoshop and the introduction of Snapmatic in GTA V, I have grown skeptical of most (if not all) visual evidence via blurry cell phone pictures. Being the administrator of both the ''Oddworld and Gorillaz wikis, I have a fair amount of experience under my belt in terms of editing both pages and templates. I might not have the exact number of edits needed to apply but I definitely have the chops (amount of content provided in my edits and investigating skills and logical reasoning for myth hunting/busting). I also made the background image for the wiki since I have a good amount of experience with Photoshop CS6; so there's that too I guess. Anywho, whenever I am online, I won't let you guys downs. --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 21:06, September 20, 2014 (UTC) Votes *'No' - Boomer8 (talk) 02:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *'No' - LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *'No '- Sasquatch101 (talk) 05:19, September 22, 2014 (UTC) Comments *If you read the requirements for admin you would have seen that you must already have rollback rights and have a higher amount of edits; both of which you don't have. If this was a patroller request I would have probably said yes due to the amount of time you have been on this wiki. Boomer8 (talk) 02:31, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *Same as Boomer. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 10:06, September 21, 2014 (UTC) *Some other time then I guess. I only edit when its actually necessary (hence the mention of the low number of edits). --RadicalEdward2 (talk) 19:09, September 23, 2014 (UTC)